Due to their spatially well distributed arrangement, lighting devices lend themselves to serve as a support of a transmission module for providing data by means of wireless transmission for diverse applications. A generic lighting device is known from EP 1 263 150 B1. Moreover, a data transmission system with a local beacon is known from EP 1 263 150 B1, which is in communication link with controlling and/or information communicating infrastructure devices, for example a central service server or the Internet, and/or with one or more further local beacons on the one hand and which contains a combined transmitting/receiving device or only a pure transmitting device in particular cases for wireless communication link with one or more terminals located in its environment on the other hand, and which is arranged in, at or at the location of an electrical lighting device. The local beacon is provided with a storage and/or processing functionality operated in intelligent manner relating to the data to be wirelessly transmitted, wherein the storage functionality of the local beacon is in providing information such that this information can then be delivered to users multiply equipped with an appropriate terminal without having to be caught up by the infrastructure devices each time, and in that the processing functionality is in that certain processing operations, which otherwise are carried out in a central processing unit of the infrastructure devices or in the terminal itself, are outsourced to the local beacon.
The local beacon known from the prior art for a data transmission system based on lighting device only uses the current supply of the lighting means associated with the lighting device.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a lighting device, a system as well as a method, which allows improved integration of a transmission module for providing data by means of wireless transmission.